utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maji LOVE 1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.-
Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 7 |previous = |3=Shining Star Xmas}} |next = |3=Shining Star Xmas (off vocal)}} |current track = Maji LOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.- マジLOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR Ver.-''' }} |3=ST☆RISH}} |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 7 - Shining Star Xmas| |3= Maji LOVE 2000% 7 Bonus CD'}}]] sung by [[ST☆RISH| |3='ST☆RISH'}}]]：[[Ittoki Otoya| |3='Ittoki Otoya'}}]] (CV. |3=Terashima Takuma}}), [[Hijirikawa Masato| |3='Hijirikawa Masato'}}]] (CV. |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), [[Shinomiya Natsuki| |3='Shinomiya Natsuki'}}]] (CV. |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), [[Ichinose Tokiya| |3='Ichinose Tokiya'}}]] (CV. |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), [[Jinguji Ren| |3='Jinguji Ren'}}]] (CV. |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), [[Kurusu Syo| |3='Kurusu Syo'}}]] (CV. |3=Shimono Hiro}}), and [[Aijima Cecil| |3='Aijima Cecil'}}]] (CV. |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}). Lyrics English = 'Ｃ'：Are you ready? '''All'：Beating so fast, seems like it’ll burst, 1000% LOVE! Hey!! 10!（'Ｏ'：Are you ready?） 9!（'Ｍ'：Are you ready?） 8!（'Ｎ'：Are you ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'Ｔ'：Are you ready?） 4!（'Ｒ'：Are you ready?） 3!（'Ｓ'：Are you ready?） 2! 1! All：Come on, Let’s song!! 　Let’s sing of our dreams! (Let’s shout!) Let’s sing to the sky! (Let's go!) 　Let’s make our story burst forth! 　The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let’s draw it together! 　This revolution, (We are) let’s get it started! (ST☆RISH) 　Love will change the star! 　Check it out!! Ｏ'：A barely beating heart 'Ｔ：Uh baby, an aggressive love’s impulse Ｔ'''×Ｏ'：Which do you choose, my princess? '''All'：It’s enough to make my head spin! 1000% LOVE! Ｒ'：Why is it? 'Ｍ：I am Ｒ'：overflowing with you! 'Ｍ：My heart Ｒ'：is flustered! 'Ｍ×'Ｒ'：A marvelous rave! Ｎ'：With just the two of us,let’s make 'Ｓ： a constellation like nobody’s ever seen! Ｎ'：More amazing 'Ｓ：than a kiss, Ｎ'''×Ｓ'：let’s create a world out of song! '''All'：Come on, Let's dance!! 　Let’s dance our dreams! (Let's shout!) Let’s dance to the sky! (Let's go!) 　Too much is just fine! You ready? 　A one-time (Yes yes!) special life! 　This isn’t (We are) in any textbook! (ST☆RISH) 　Love will change the star! 　Check it out!! 　For tonight, it’s just to two of us! 1000% LOVE! Ｔ'：In a seven-colored compass, 'Ｏ：Uh honey, it’s yours alone, 　a brand new melody! Ｔ'''×Ｏ'：We’ve found the “ish”! '''All'：That’s why we want to convey it! 1000% LOVE! Ｍ'：It’s so strong, 'Ｒ：this ringing is Ｍ'：knocking on the mind. 'Ｒ：Believe heart Ｍ'：and then 'Ｍ×'Ｒ'：release it! Sing! Ｓ'：Full power manliness 'Ｎ：surpassing Orion! Ｓ'：Shining more 'Ｎ：than a rainbow, Ｎ'''×Ｓ'：let’s kick it up another notch! '''All'：Come on, Let's peace!! 　Let’s make our dreams soar! (Let's shout!) Let’s fly through the sky! (Let's go!) 　Hey, isn’t this the best time to go on a journey? 　Even if we fail (Yes yes!)　millions of times, 　This love passion (We are)　will never be crushed! (ST☆RISH) 　With love, we’ll change the star! Ｃ'''：Even now, I want to hold you close! 　Because I seriously '''All：want to protect you! All：Come on, Let’s song!! 　Let’s sing of our dreams! (Let’s shout!) Let’s sing to the sky! (Let's go!) 　Let’s make our story burst forth! 　The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let’s draw it together! 　This revolution, (We are) let’s get it started! (ST☆RISH) 　Love will change the star! 　Check it out!! 　For tonight, it’s just to two of us! 1000% LOVE!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ｃ'''：Are You Ready? '''All：DOKIDOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE　HEY!! 10!（'Ｏ'：Are You Ready?） 9!（'Ｍ'：Are You Ready?） 8!（'Ｎ'：Are You Ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'Ｔ'：Are You Ready?） 4!（'Ｒ'：Are You Ready?） 3!（'Ｓ'：Are You Ready?） 2! 1! All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) 　kimi to egakou 　kono REBORYUUSHON (We Are)　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! Ｏ'：GiriGiri na mune no kodou 'Ｔ：Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou Ｔ'''×Ｏ'：docchi o erabu? PURINSESU '''All'：KURAKURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE Ｒ'：naze ka? 'Ｍ：kimi de Ｒ'：afureteru 'Ｍ：kokoro Ｒ'：sawagu 'Ｍ×'Ｒ'：fushigi na RAVE Ｎ'：mada minu seiza o 'Ｓ：futari de tsumuide Ｎ'：KISU yori 'Ｓ：sugoi Ｎ'''×Ｓ'：uta de sekai o tsukurou '''All'：saa Let's Dance!! 　yume o odorou (Let's Shout!)　sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) 　yarisuginakurai ga ii sa　junbi wa OK? 　ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei 　kyoukasho ni wa (We Are)　nottenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE Ｔ'：nanairo no KONPASU ni 'Ｏ：Uh Honey　jibun dake no　Brand New Melody Ｔ'''×Ｏ'：mitsuketa yo “rashi sa” tte YATSU '''All'：dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE Ｍ'：tsuyoku 'Ｒ：hibiku Ｍ'：Knocking On The Mind 'Ｒ：Believe Heart Ｍ'：soshite 'Ｍ×'Ｒ'：tokihanatsu SING Ｓ'：otokogi zenkai 'Ｎ：ORION koete Ｓ'：niji yori 'Ｎ：kagayaku Ｎ'''×Ｓ'：hana o sakasemashou '''All'：saa Let's PIISU!! 　yume o tobou yo (Let's Shout!)　sora o tobou yo (Let's Go!) 　nē saikou na jikan o tabishimasen ka? 　hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) 　shippai datte 　kono RABU PASSHON (We Are)　kujikenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai de Change The Star Ｃ'''：ima sugu ni kimi o　dakishimetai yo 　datte kimi o MAJI de '''All：mamoritai kara All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes)　kimi to egakou 　kono REBURYUUSHON (We Are)　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE |-| Kanji = セシル：Are you ready? ７人：DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! 10!（'音也'：Are you ready?） 9!（'真斗'：Are you ready?） 8!（'那月'：Are you ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'トキヤ'：Are you ready?） 4!（'レン'：Are you ready?） 3!（'翔'：Are you ready?） 2! 1! ７人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!)　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are)　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 音也：Giri×2な胸の鼓動 トキヤ：Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 トキヤ×'音也'：どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス ７人：KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE レン：何故か? 真斗：君で レン：溢れてる 真斗：心 レン：騒ぐ 真斗×'レン'：不思議なRAVE 那月：まだ見ぬ星座を 翔'：二人で紡いで '那月：キスより 翔'：すごい '那月×'翔'：唄で世界を創ろう ７人：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!)　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2)　スペシャル人生 　教科書には(We are)　載ってない(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE トキヤ：七色のコンパスに 音也：Uh honey　自分だけの　Brand new melody トキヤ×'音也'：見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ ７人：だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE 真斗：つよく レン：響く 真斗：Knocking on the mind レン：Believe heart 真斗：そして 真斗×'レン'：解き放つSING 翔'：男気全開 '那月：オリオン越えて 翔'：虹より '那月：輝く 那月×'翔'：花を咲かせましょう ７人：さあLet'sピース!! 　夢を飛ぼうよ(Let's shout!)　空を飛ぼうよ(Let's go!) 　ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? 　百万回の(Yes×2)　失敗だって 　このラブパッション(We are)　くじけない(ST☆RISH) 　愛でChange the star セシル：今すぐに君を　抱きしめたいよ 　だって君をマジで ７人：守りたいから ７人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE Maji LOVE 2000% 7 Shining Star Xmas Booklet Videos Trivia *This song was used as an insert and ending song of episode 13 in Maji LOVE 2000%. Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 13 Maji LOVE 2000% References Navigation Category:Shining Star Xmas (songs) Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Animelo Summer Live 2013 -Flag Nine- (songs)